Naruto a shinobi jedi
by darkboy18
Summary: After sensing a powerful disturbance in the force Dooku follow the source to earth where he encounter Naruto and offer him a chance to get stronger and he took it 4 years later Naruto has gotten stronger but what is his place in the galaxy? find out dark toned, more serious and smarter Naruto, Naru-harem and also characters from other series in this but with star wars mix in it
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone.

What I have here is my first Naruto crossover since I'm taking a break from the bleach ones.

Now this time I'm doing one with Naruto and I am mixing it with Star Wars the clone wars one of my favorite series along with some other characters from other series to mix it up a bit in a small bunch.

Now the timeline will have Naruto at 13 and he goes away for 4 years to be trained as a Sith and before long join the Jedi and yes he will have a harem but he'll be more serious and smarter and be a bit darker.

Also there will be people who would make excellent Sith or Jedi like Ganondorf, Link, Zelda, Doctor doom and more and I can probably guess which color best suits them, blue for Link, green for Zelda, red for Ganondorf for obvious reasons and for Doom my guess green since that's probably his favorite color and he does use green for most of his plans.

Now there will be some upgrades for Naruto like learning some fire, wind and lightning Jutsu thanks to some scrolls Dooku 'acquire' from the 5 villages before departing for his castle for training so he'll be more unpredictable and with the force adding to the mix it'll make Naruto even more dangerous.

Now there will be a harem for Naruto but who and how many will depend as the story goes.

Oh one more thing Naruto will have a red lightsaber before getting a new one but how is shown as the story unfolds.

Well without further ado on with the show

Enjoy

I don't own any of this and Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilm.

* * *

Chapter 1: a fateful meeting of fates

* * *

(**Outer rim unknown planet secret base)**

In a hidden base of the CIS, Count Dooku was meditating when a very large quake in the force caused him to break his focus.

"What was that?" he asked himself. "That was a large disturbance."

Just then a hologram of Darth Sidious appeared on Dooku's desk making him bow to his master.

"My master." Said Dooku.

"Greetings Lord Tyranus, there has been a great disturbance in the force." Sidious said in a raspy voice.

"I have sensed it as well." Said Dooku.

"Who or whatever is causing this must be powerful." Said Sidious.

"What is your bidding master?" asked Dooku.

Sidious then pulled out a holodisk with of some place on Earth and transmitted the map to Dooku.

"My apprentice I want you to head to that planet and find whoever caused this and teach him the ways of the Sith before the Jedi can get it." Said Sidious.

"It will be done my master." Said Dooku and the hologram disappeared.

Dooku then headed for his ship the solar sail and took a small fleet of droids with him in case the republic attacks.

He arrived in the solar system near Earth and order his fleet to hide behind the moon and send a small landing fleet to go with him.

Dooku order the commando droids on the ship to land outside the villages and use stealth to steal at least 6 different scrolls and use stun on anyone that sees them they don't want any killed ninja as Dooku headed for his target.

* * *

Earth: At the valley of the end

A 13 year old Naruto was cover in red chakra and was destroying trees, rocks and even the ground, he was very pissed off.

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" he shouted.

After he woke up from his fight with Sasuke, the rouge ninja was nowhere to be seen and was on his way to the sound village to see Orochimaru to get more power.

Naruto was feeling frustrated, not only that Sasuke escaped, but he felt like he broke promise to Sakura. What would she do to him when he comes back? What would the village do to him?

He was alone and there was nothing he can do.

His train of thought was stopped, when he heard an unknown noise caught his attention.

He looked up to see a ship floating down towards him before landing several feet away from him.

"What the hell?" Naruto thought as the ship open.

A door and ramp appeared from the ship and the door opened to reveal a tall man with silver hair and beard came walking down the ramp, he stopped and stared at Naruto, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the red energy surround the young man.

"So he was the one causing the disturbance? Interesting." Dooku thought until Naruto's growling got his attention.

"Who the hell are you old man?" Naruto growled slightly holding back his anger.

"My Apologies young man, but who are you and what is this energy?" asked Dooku.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki and this energy is none of your damn business! I'll ask you again who the hell are you?" Naruto growled making his power rise.

"Forgive me, my name is Count Dooku, a Sith lord and I have a proposition for you." He said making Naruto raised a brow.

"What kind of proposition?" asked Naruto as he started to calm down.

"I wish for you to become my apprentice and learn the ways of the Sith." Answered Dooku, making Naruto think as the fox's chakra started to fade away.

"First what is a Sith? Second what do I get out of it?" said Naruto.

Naruto may not be super smart but he was wise enough to not to go with people from space who just came to Earth.

"Curious and Cautious are we?" said Dooku. "Very well the Sith are beings with imaginable power that they can use anyway they see fit. Ask what you want and you shall receive money, power, women a planet to call your own and do as your please." He said letting Naruto absorb the possibilities into his head.

Naruto thought it over as Dooku went to a rock and meditate as Naruto makes his choice.

Naruto thought of the pros and cons of going with Dooku, on one hand he will get stronger and maybe be strong enough to bring Sasuke back and gets a chance to explore the universe and on the other he has to leave his home and friends and has to let Sasuke go for now it weigh heavily on his mind.

After thinking of the pros and cons, Naruto made his choice.

"I'll go with you." He said as Dooku got up.

"You made a wise choice young man follow me." Said Dooku with Naruto following him.

They boarded the solar sailor and took off and joining them were the other ships with commando droids and they all head back with the fleet at the moon, after boarding the main ship. Dooku order them back to his planet and after getting some distance they made the jump to hyperspace. Little did Naruto that when his training is over, his destiny would soon change in more ways than one.

* * *

Back at the valley Kakashi arrived with his ninja dog to find Naruto and Sasuke, but by the time he arrived he was too late.

"Pakkun any sign of Naruto and Sasuke?" he asked him.

Pakkun sniffed the air at the site and the ground.

"Well the good news is that both are still breathing. The bad news is that judging of what happened despite Naruto's efforts, Sasuke went to Orochimaru." Said Pakkun.

Kakashi lowered his head in shame, if he wasn't so focus on Sasuke and tried to be a bit more around team 7 this wouldn't happen, but Sasuke's need for revenge has taken over and he won't stop until he kills Itachi once and for all, but once he does it there will be a void in Sasuke that won't probably be filled other than more killing and hate.

"Hey Kakashi." Pakkun said getting his summoner's attention.

"I picked up Naruto's scent follow me." He said and Kakashi followed him.

Kakashi and Pakkun follow Naruto's trail and where it ends.

"Judging by the destruction here, I say Naruto was venting his rage here and then someone approach him, whoever it was, he was very powerful and convinced Naruto to join him without fighting him with an offer to get stronger." Said Pakkun.

Kakashi knew that Pakkun had a point and if Naruto went with someone to get stronger he only hopes that he can survive it, even if he had the fox's power who ever is training is going to put him through hell.

So after he told Pakkun he can go the ninja dog vanished in a puff of smoke, Kakashi closed his eyes and tighten his fist and said this "I have failed, if I wasn't keeping them at arms length and paid them both attention then this wouldn't happened, I have failed you 4th Hokage and lady Kushina, but I promise that somehow and someway I will find Naruto and bring him back I promise." He said to himself.

Then he looked up to the skies because he heard something.

In the skies was a giant ship that was shaped like a dagger and coming out of it were smaller ships and judging by the direction they're going they're heading for the leaf village.

"This raises some questions, I better head back and see if Tsunade needs help." He said as he leaped into the trees about to head back when he heard some rustling from the bushes.

"Who's there?" he said about to draw a Kunai and attack when the one who was making the sound come out and who it was shocked Kakashi.

"It can't be." He said stammering.

* * *

(To be continued)

* * *

Well that ends this first chapter.

Sorry it took so long I couldn't decide how to end this chapter it was a hard one to do.

Now to let you know what will happen next.

First the Earth will join the republic and Jiraiya will be the senator and going with him is Kakashi who will join the Jedi and while helping to fight against the droids he will also try to find Naruto but it won't be easy.

Also for the lightsaber Kakashi will have it will be based on Obi-Wan's old design from episode one and it will be blue.

Also the person who made Kakashi looked in shock will be kept a mystery until the story progresses.

Another thing this story was inspired by another story called Naruto: Jedi or Sith I enjoy the story very much and a little disappointed that it stopped at 17 chapters but I hope with my story it might motivate the writer to get back to finish the story.

Naruto will learn some of the five elements and will add it to his arsenal and he will have a blaster in case he can't use his lightsaber.

Also there will be also some other characters in this but it will be a surprise.

Also there will be a Sith lord that will awaken after 1000 years of slumber and imprisonment and he wants revenge and that cause some problems for Sidious.

Now for Orochimaru what part he'll play in this will be decided in time.

Well that is all for now I must be going

So R and R no flames or insults.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone how's it going?

Happy new year and now it's time to resume.

Now here is the next chapter

Enjoy I don't own any of this

**Chapter 2: An unexpected meeting part 1**

* * *

(4 years later)

* * *

On the planet Serenno in his fortress Dooku was on his way to check on his new apprentice, it has been 4 years since he took Naruto as his apprentice and taught him the ways of the force and other things as well. Naruto learn the ways of the force and used what he learned as a ninja into the mix, making him learn faster and grow stronger and thanks to Kurama who help Naruto learning different elements and natures, he has learn and master several new Jutsu and put in his arsenal making him a greater ninja and even more dangerous to his enemies.

Dooku once said that with Naruto's growth and power he might surpassed him and even his own master Darth Sidious.

When he arrived at the training chamber he saw Naruto fighting against 5 magna droids with his red lightsaber and he was giving them a real workout.

Naruto was parrying with 2 droids and then manage to block another one before pushing two back and dodge the sneak attack from behind and slashed their staffs and then did some hand signs and put two fingers in front of his mouth and said.

"Fire style Dragon fire bomb Jutsu!"

Naruto unleashed a big blast of fire from his mouth and trapped the droids in it as they melt away.

Soon the droids were nothing but melted metal and the fire had sizzled out, Naruto put his saber away and turned to see Dooku at the door.

"I must say Naruto you might be more a danger to the droids than the Jedi and the clones." Stated Dooku as he walked in.

"Sorry master can't help it, but I do act like a hot head." Said Naruto bowing to his master.

"True to the point my apprentice you may rise." He said.

"So what brings you down here gramps?" said Naruto making his master a bit annoyed. "I know you didn't come here to see me waste these droids."

Dooku straighten up "Well said." He told Naruto to follow him and he did.

They soon arrived in Dooku's war room.

Both have taken their seats.

"Now my apprentice I believe it's time for your 1st mission." Said Dooku.

"Alright!" said Naruto jumping for joy until he saw his master's angry tic mark and jumped back down.

"Sorry master." He said. "But you know I don't being cooped up for so long."

"I know that and the time allow you to perfect your skills." Said Dooku.

"True but I'm ready to fight against something other than droids." Said Naruto.

"I can tell, but remember impatience can lead to disaster." Said Dooku.

"Right master. So what's my mission." He asked.

"Do you know of Jabba the Hutt?" Dooku asked.

"You mean that fat-ass worm that's also one of the leader's of the Hutt clans in the outer rims?" said Naruto.

"Vulgar words aside, but yes, he also controls the shipping lanes in the outer rim. We're going to Tatooine to secure his allegiance for the separatists." Said Dooku.

"How?" said Naruto puzzled.

"Follow me and I'll show you how, we leave at once." He said getting up and Naruto followed him to the hangar.

They arrived at the hangar and walked to the solar sailor that was fueling up.

"I remember this, this was your ship that you use to seek me out." Said Naruto.

"That's correct my apprentice and soon your ship will be ready." Dooku said as they boarded.

Once the ship was fueled up, they disconnect the hose and close the hole with a cap and sealed it, the solar sailor was ready to go.

It left the hangar and then boarded a nearby separatist ship and Dooku and Naruto made their way to the bridge.

"Commander set course to Tatooine." Said Dooku.

"Yes Sir." Said the commander droid who told the other droids to put in the coordinates into the navi-computer.

After setting them they made the jump into hyperspace.

They came out near the planet and the ship began its orbital hover in sync with the planet.

* * *

They landed on the surface and took some riders and headed for Jabba's palace.

"So why are we here master?" asked Naruto.

"Like I told you young one, we're here to secure Jabba's allegiance for the separatists." Said Dooku. "Since he controls the hyperspace lanes in his territory."

"If we get them it'll prevent the republic from sending their troops supplies." Said Naruto catching up."

"Correct, now get somewhere so Jabba doesn't see you." He ordered.

Naruto then vanished and hid on top of Jabba's palace roof.

Little that Naruto know that he and a certain Jedi Padawan are about to meet.

They soon arrived at the cliff near Jabba's palace.

"Why are we stopping master?" asked Naruto.

"Cause I sense that we're getting a visit from a Jedi." Said Dooku.

"Do you know who?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Kenobi." He said.

And Dooku was right, out in space near Tatooine was a jedi ship that came out of hyperspace and it was a red one and belonged to jedi master and general Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Soon his ship detached from the hyperspace ring and set for Jabba's palace.

Soon the ship arrived at Jabba's palace and Obi-wan disembark and went inside.

Dooku use his power to temporarily hide his presence from Kenobi and so did Naruto as they hid in the darkness.

Soon Obi-wan was facing Jabba in his throne room.

"Mighty Jabba one of our most powerful Jedi is on his way to rescue your son. We will not let you down." Obi-Wan stated seriously, making Jabba say something which the droid translate.

"The most gracious Jabba has one more small condition. He demands that you bring back the slime who kidnapped his little punky muffin." Jabba's droid said.

"Punky?" Obi-wan said a little amused.

Even Naruto had to smirk but he had to suppressed his chuckle.

Jabba continued talking while his droid translate.

"Dead or alive." The droid said before continuing "If you don't succeed, Count Dooku and his droid army will."

Quietly Dooku and Naruto got out of Jabba's palace and headed for the cliffs where they parked their speed bikes.

Then Dooku's holo-disk started beeping, he activates it and a hologram of Asajj Ventress appears.

"_They have taken the monastery master. Skywalker is here. He's on his way to rescue the Hutt."_ Ventress stated making Dooku nod.

"Well done Ventress, all is according to plan." Dooku said broadly.

"_I could easily take them now and bring the Hutt to you master." _Ventress said with angry look on her face.

"Patience. Collect the data we need. You'll get your chance at revenge soon." Said Dooku turning the holo-disk off and turned to Naruto who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Skywalker huh? Isn't that the Jedi whose arm you cut off?" asked Naruto.

"Indeed he is, but he has gotten stronger over the years, he's not to be taken lightly. Should you face him do not hesitate and kill him." Said Dooku surprising Naruto.

"_Kill him? I've never killed anyone before. Can I bring myself to do it? Hmm. I'll cross that bridge when the time comes. But for now have to focus on the task at hand."_ Naruto thought.

They soon saw Obi-wan leaving Jabba's palace heading to his starfighter with his droid beeping frantically.

"I know R4, I want to get out of here too." Said Obi-wan getting in his starfighter and starting it up and closed the door.

He didn't notice Naruto or Dooku watching him and he took off.

Then they made their way back into the palace and appeared in front of Jabba who raised a brow.

"Oh great Jabba the Hutt, we have news of your son. We discovered it was the Jedi who've kidnapped him." Dooku said, letting down his hood while Naruto stood silent and observed as Jabba said something.

"How have you come by this info. Said the protocol droid.

"We have our ways, more importantly, mighty Jabba. We bring a warning. The Jedi are planning to destroy you." Dooku replied with Naruto nodding at his master's 'Info' and Jabba said something in anger.

"The most wise Jabba demands proof." Said the droid.

"And, He shall have it." Dooku said with an evil smile appeared on his face.

Naruto went to the shadows and one thing went through his mind.

"_something tells me this won't go well."_ He thought.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

Wow never thought I finish this part now to explain.

I had to split this into 3 parts because, 1. I have 4 other stories to finish. 2. It's easier for me to do. And three I can focus on my other stories and get them done faster.

Now After the business of dealing of the Hutt's Naruto will get his own ship but it'll be a surprise in ch5.

Also Naruto won't be exactly fighting Ahsoka he will use a shadow clone to test her skills.

Also Naruto will have a harem a big one but who's in it will be a surprise.

Another thing I'll have ch3 up sometime in September cause I need to finish my 3 remaining total drama stories after that I'm done with them for good.

Also about Kakashi being a jedi in this that will be under review as I talk with some friends of mine about what to do with him the answer will be revealed around Sept or Oct so it'll be a while. But if Kakashi were to have a lightsaber which color should it be blue, yellow or purple?

Also let me ask you this if I were to a legend of Zelda/ star wars crossover which lightsaber colors best fit for Link, Zelda and Ganondorf?

Now if you excuse me I have 4 stories to finish.

So R and R no flames and no rude insults.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.

Later and stay safe.


End file.
